1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus having an enhanced opening ratio and reducing a parasitic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus displays images by using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus possesses many merits such as thin thickness, lightweight, etc. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been widely used.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with a light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate includes color filters including a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter. The color filters are arranged in a matrix shape. The color filters filter a light that passes through a pixel electrode to transmit the light having a specific wavelength. Hereinafter, a conventional array substrate will be explained.
A conventional array substrate includes a thin film transistor, a storage electrode and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor, the storage electrode and the pixel electrode are opposite to a color filter of a color filter substrate.
The array substrate further includes a data line and a gate line. The data line and the gate line are disposed between the color filters, and the data line and the gate line are extended along a region between the color filters.
The data line is electrically connected to a source electrode of the thin film transistor, and the gate line is electrically connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor. A drain electrode of the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the pixel electrode.
The storage electrode supports a liquid crystal capacitor formed by the pixel electrode, the liquid crystal layer and the common electrode to maintain the data voltage. When a data voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, the storage electrode prevents variation of the data voltage. The storage electrode may be formed at edge portion of the pixel electrode.
Furthermore, a light blocking layer (or black matrix) is formed at the color filter substrate in order to prevent light from being leaked through an opening between the data line and the light blocking pattern.
The light blocking layer is formed on the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal display apparatus is formed by assembling the color filter substrate and the array substrate. Therefore, even a minute misalignment may induce the light leakage. When a width of margin of the light blocking layer is increased in order to compensate the misalignment, the aperture ratio is also lowered.